


Кей

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	Кей

"Тсукишима.  
Кей."

Тсукишима плачет, как в той поговорке, всё рвёт и мечет — всё могло же выйти совсем иначе... Но ответственность падает на плечи: есть еще хоть сколько-то. Те, кто выжил.  
Прошлое должно уже  
Быть  
Забыто.

С каждым днем их жизни к финалу ближе, и растёт количество всё убитых...

Но так не должно быть.  
Что мёртв Куроо.  
Ямагучи, Бокуто.

Но не Кей.

Тсукишима же ведь совсем не робот,  
Он не знает, как взломать этот кейс...

///

Собирает всех.  
Кто остался.  
Вместе.  
Пусть хоть вечность вместе придется жить, только ради этой огромной мести надо выбрать, чем дальше дорожить...

На них насылают каких-то монстров, бури, ураганы...

Им всё равно.

/  
/  
/

Выживают все.  
Весь их мелкий остров.

Кей Куроо молится вновь и вновь.

/  
/  
/

Им всем объявляют:  
Все победили.

Все —  
— все вместе —  
Думают:

Отомстить.

//////////

Тсукишиму будит опять будильник...

И  
Куроо  
Рядом  
Спокойно   
Спит.


End file.
